Komentarz na blogu:DraixWD/Nowa Historia (do zmiany)/@comment-38060051-20190730055559/@comment-38060051-20190730205949
Okej, to może najpierw odniosę się do komentarza Eriel. 4. Gwiazdki robią niestety podobną wyrwę w tekście, a wygląda ona tak: *** Draix musiałby użyć zapisu z nowiki: *** co dałoby: *** No tak, użycie było dla mnie oczywiste. Może aż zbyt, przez co zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć :3 "Odbite" jest w porządku - mieczem wprawdzie się nie rzuca, ale ludzka ręka go na tym etapie tylko "prowadzi" - sam miecz w momencie dolatywania do przeciwnika jest już napędzony. Siłą, którą - owszem, to człowiek mu nadał, ale w tym momencie ten człowiek ją już bardziej tylko "kontroluje" niż dalej "nadaje". "Odparte" też byłoby okej, ale gdyby autorowi NIE zależało na podkreśleniu, co WŁAŚCIWIE się stało - tzn. walczyło dwóch dobrych wojów i jeden odparł cios drugiego (jakoś). "Odbicie" mówi dokładniej, co się stało (miecz chłopca został odbity - wyprowadzoną z rozpędu bronią nauczyciela) i dodatkowo dynamizuje to zdanie. Ależ ja nie twierdzę, że jest nie w porządku. Po prostu określiłam swoje odczucia względem użycia właśnie tego słowa. 14. "Młody zaszarżował obejmując nauczyciela w pasie próbując go obalić." Tu, jeśli już ma to zostać w tej formie, to przecinek przed "obejmując", a przed "próbując" koniecznie spójnik "i". Ale to tylko wtedy, jeśli chłopak stał na tyle blisko, żeby zaszarżowanie i objęcie wystąpiło w tym samym momencie. Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że on się NAJPIERW rozpędził, a POTEM dopadł nauczyciela i spróbował przewrócić, to nie możesz użyć imiesłowu przysłówkowego współczesnego "obejmując" - który, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, opisuje czynność jednoczesną z tą wcześniejszą. Ja to odebrałam, że szarżował (napierał) w trakcie obejmowania nauczyciela. Ale Twoja interpretacja też jest w porządku :> Raczej to tak jest poprawnie, bez przecinka. Słowo "prowadząca" nie zostało tu użyte jako imiesłów przymiotnikowy czynny (bo ta klapa czynnie do tej piwnicy nikogo za rączkę nie prowadzi), tylko jako zwykły przymiotnik (jaka? - prowadząca), więc ewentualny przecinek mógłby jedynie wynikać z nagromadzenia innych przymiotników, a tych tu nie ma. Eeee... Chyba mi się przysnęło na tym fragmencie XDDD Ale w sumie też dlatego prosiłam o nieodpowiadanie na ten komentarz. Zakładałam, że po "krótkiej" drzemce przeczytam go jeszcze raz i wprowadzę pewne poprawki. No ale trudno, już nic z tym nie zrobię :P Bo jeszcze poleci zarzut, że ktoś edytuje komentarz po fakcie i usuwa wytknięte błędy... :v 19. "- Synu, - zaczął ojciec, gdy ten wszedł do domu, i nakazał mu spocząć - zanim nasi przodkowie przybyli w to miejsce co roku na wiosnę odbywał się festiwal sprawnościowy." Othiel ma rację, bez przecinka, ale dodatkowo kropka po "spocząć" i następna linia dialogowa z wielkiej litery - narracja wyraźnie wskazuje na chociaż krótką przerwę między obiema kwestiami. No ja to odebrałam jako ciągłą wypowiedź, dlatego przed publikacją usunęłam ze swojego komentarza uwagę o kropce (bo tak, była! XD). Ale okej, nie będę się spierać :3 "Od pleców" widziałam raczej używane w kontekście walki, w stylu "zaszedł go od pleców". Tu jest to w kontekście wodza, więc lepiej "z tyłu" bądź "od tyłu". No mniej-więcej o coś takiego mi chodziło, tylko nie mogłam wymyśleć odpowiedniego wyrażenia. Nie ta godzina XD 28. "- Jesteś pewien, że możemy zrobić wszystko byleby wrócić o własnych siłach. - spytał chcąc się upewnić." Od siebie dodam, że jeśli ktoś pyta, to na końcu jego kwestii przeważnie stawiamy znak zapytania, żeby ułatwić czytelnikowi wewnętrzne odtworzenie modulacji głosu postaci i tej charakterystycznej dla pytań intonacji wznoszącej ;) Chyba wyraz "spytał" po prostu ominęłam wzrokiem. Na pewnym etapie mój mózg przestał rozpatrywać sens wypowiedzi, a jedynie poprawność interpunkcyjną... :P 29. "- Arturze... - chłopak odwrócił się - ustaw hierarchie wśród młodych." Nie zrozumiałam z kontekstu, czy chodzi o wiele hierarchii w różnych grupach, czy o jedną hierarchię w jednej wielkiej grupie, ale jeśli to drugie - to ogonek. To samo, co powyżej :] 32. "Gdy dotarł do składu założył topór na plecy, a na niego oszczep. O ostrze broni zaczepił kołczan pełen strzał a łuk wziął w rękę." Uzupełniając to, co napisała już Othiel - przed "a łuk" przecinek. A widzisz, coś mi jednak umknęło XD 36. "Ojciec mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i zasiadł na wodzowskim fotelu." Tak jest dobrze. Jeśli napiszemy "ojciec zasiadł na fotelu wodza", to wyjdzie, że podsiadł jakiegoś wodza, a nie że on tym wodzem jest. Jeśli się uprzeć przy "fotelu/tronie wodza", to trzeba by dodać "na SWOIM fotelu wodza" (co brzmi kiepsko) bądź po prostu "na SWOIM tronie" - bo to, że tron jest wodza, jest już chyba oczywiste. Choć moim zdaniem i tak obecna forma jest najlepsza. Czepiasz się. Nigdzie nie powiedziałam, że jest to złe/niepoprawne. Po prostu wyraz "wodzowski" zakłuł mnie w oczy. I uszy, jak odczytałam go na głos. Brzmi strasznie sztucznie i opornie. Ale to moja subiektywna opinia. Dla jasności - nie czytałam całego bloga, zajmowałam się jedynie uzupełnieniem bądź sprostowaniem porad, które Othiel zawarła w swoim komentarzu. Dzięki, sama też potrafię sprostować :v Obyłoby się �� ---------------------------------------------------------------- Dobra, a teraz kontynuacja koma :P 39. Nie były to wielkie wzniesienia, ale wystarczająco wysokie by można było obserwować las i wioskę. Przed "by" przecinek. 40. Czekała niezbyt trudna wspinaczka do małej jaskini, w której miał już wcześniej przygotowane posłanie. Po "czekała" powinien chyba znaleźć się zaimek "go" :) 41. Po dotarciu do celu chłopak rzucił w kąt łuk razem ze strzałami. Kołczan sobie zostawił ���� I po "celu" być może powinien pojawić się przecinek. Ale nie wiem na pewno XD 42. Odwrócił się i wsparłszy się na toporze obserwował wioskę. Chyyyba przecinek przed "obserwował" x) 43. Popatrzył chwilę na samo ostrze, po czym zwrócił je ku sobie. Ostrze wioski? XD 44. Palec pozostał taki sam. Zamiast się zmutować. A nie, to nie to uniwersum XD 45. "Warto by rozpalić ognisko i przygotować jakiś posiłek". - stwierdził na głos. Bez kropeczki. 46. "Albo..." - to mówiąc chwycił łuk i kołczan po czym zsunął się po zboczu góry hamując ostrzem topora. Przecinek przed "po czym" i przed "hamując". 47. Po dotarciu na dół strzepał pył z ubrań i ruszył w stronę plaży, na której bywała mała grupa wilków. Wilki na plaży? Interesting XD grupa wilków = wataha 48. Kilka pokrewnych mu psów wypadło zza dość sporego głazu, jednak one również zostały potraktowane ogniem. A może "ostrzałem"? "Strzałami"? W sensie, przez chwilę zgłupiałam i zastanawiałam się, czy facet używa miotacza ognia własnej produkcji, czy może zgadał się na polowanie ze smokiem XD 49. Każdemu z celów wyciągnął strzały, a kilka z nich związał w jeden ładunek i zarzucił na plecy. Cholera. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że samiec wilka waży średnio 55 kg, a samica 40? Ile ten facet wziął na plecy? XD Pomijając już, że przydałoby dopisać na czyje plecy to zarzucił XD 50. Nie u szedł kilkudziesięciu kroków, gdy usłyszał głośny warkot za plecami. Uuuuu-szedł XD Spacja Ci się wkradła :P Ech, ten warkot... Może po prostu jestem przeczulona na takie słówka x) 51. Odwrócił się powoli zrzucając łup. No proszę, przecinki jednak są ważne. Bo teraz mamy ciąg czynności, który można oczytać na dwa różne sposoby: I. Odwrócił się powoli, po czym zrzucił z pleców łup. Albo: II. Odwrócił się i powoli zrzucił z pleców łup. Zależnie od tego co chciałeś opisać (zakładam, że pierwszy przykład), wstaw przecinek w odpowiednie miejsce :) 52. Wilk skoczył celując szczękami w szyję chłopaka. Po "skoczył" wstaw przecinek. '''53.' Ten jednak zdążył już wyprowadzić mocne uderzenie, które trafiło w bok atakującego, któremu teraz krew kapała z świeżej rany ciągnącej się od łap przednich do tylnych. O ile się nie mylę, przed "ciągnącej się" powinien być przecinek :-) 54. Wielkość śladu na broni świadczyła o głębokość cięcia, które bez wątpienia dosięgnęło mięśni. Zwłaszcza, że mięśnie są praktycznie zaraz pod skórą, oddzielone jedynie warstwą tłuszczu. Większym wyzwaniem byłoby "dosięgnąć" narządów. Przy takim zamachu i broni mięśnie to pestka :P nastąpiła przydługa, wzruszająca i jakże podniosła sekwencja walki między chłopcem a wilkiem. Piękne to to, ale nie zapominajmy - wilk to jednak tylko zwierzę XD 55. ''- Możesz wyjść. – krzyknął w las wstając.'' Przecinek przed "wstając". 56. W ręku trzymała naciągniętą kuszę, a przy pasie miała dwa miecze. Za jej głową widać było rękojeść trzeciego. Obwieszona jak choinka ���� 57. ''- Ładny strzał, – rzucił idąc w jej kierunku – ale nie był potrzebny.'' Bez przecinka po "strzał". 58. ''- Nie chciałam, by cierpiał, a znając ciebie cały las by to słyszał.'' ''- Oh, to nie moja wina, że przyszedł w tym momencie. Gdyby był tu później to nic by mu się nie stało, a gdyby był wcześniej, to by zginął mniej boleśnie.'' Oh, jaki badboy XD 59. ''- Co masz na myśli? - spytał dziwiąc się nieco.'' Po "spytał" przecinek. 60. ''- Jako, że masz mały łup, – mówiąc wskazała na kilka wilków, które chłopak miał zarzucone przez ramię – to możesz pójść do mojej grupy i zjeść z nami kolację.'' Stara śpiewka, bez przecinka. 61. ''- Nie powiem, żebym był chętny do spędzania czasu z twoimi znajomymi, ale lepszy posiłek w grupie niż samemu.'' Czyli jednak chętny ���� 62. ''- Ciekawy pomysł, - odparł – nie boisz się o zdrowie swoich towarzyszy?'' Bez przecinka po "pomysł", kropka po "odparł" i "nie" wielką literą. Ech, nie przypadł mi do gustu ten cały Artur... Zachowuje się tak sztucznie, postać po prostu nie ma głębi. Z jakiegoś nieuzasadnionego powodu wszyscy się go mają bać, tak jakby tylko on potrafił podnieść miecz w rękach. Weź nie rób z niego Gary'ego Stu. W sensie, wychodzi z niego taki badboy o mentalności rozzłoszczonej nastolatki... A ta rozmowa tak bardzo brzmi jak jakaś nieudana próba zaimponowania zdolnej koleżance... :] 63. ''- Albo ty. - zwrócił uwagę na dawną chęć zostania wojowniczką.'' Bez kropki. A to dopowiedzenie jest tak... Tak bardzo kłuje w oczy! Można to było jakoś zgrabniej zrobić. Bo dla mnie wyrażenie "albo ty" wcale nie sugeruje, że dawno temu chciała zostać wojowniczką :v 64. ''- Ja wcale tak dużo nie trenowałam, przynajmniej nie miałam tak bujnej historii jak ty.'' Uu, czego my się tu dowiadujemy. Rozumiem, że tylko w życiu głównego bohatera coś się w ogóle działo, reszta rozbrykanej ferajny prowadzi nudną egzystencję, wcinając kwiatki na łące (bo przecież są zbyt zniewieściali, żeby ćwiczyć walkę :v). Dobra, wiem, pewnie przesadzam, ale facet zaczyna działać mi na nerwy XD 65. ''- Wiesz, że nie lubię o tym wspominać.'' ''- Wiem, ale ja lubię. Stajesz się wtedy nerwowy - zachichotała.'' Kiedyś dostanie od rozzłoszczonego Artura w gębę i się zdziwi XD 66. ''- Masz charakter bo babci. - zwrócił uwagę.'' ''- Żebyś wiedział. - zaśmiała się.'' Bez kropeczek na końcach wypowiedzi. 67. Na środku żarzyło się duże ognisko, a pod drzewami rozmawiało dwóch chłopaków. W oddali widać było dwie dziewczyny zbierające drewno. Feministki byłyby dumne XD 68. ''- Poznaj Maksa i Conora. Tamta blondynka to Elis, a brunetka Akira, chociaż nazywamy ją „Chmurą”, bo jest strasznym lekkoduchem - przedstawiając towarzyszy skinęła na każdego.'' Jeśli dziewzynę nazywają "Chmura" i to funkcjonuje zamiast jej imienia, to okej, wielka litera pasuje, ale w zdaniu powinieneś użyć mianownika - nazywamy ją "Chmura". 69. Conor patrzył z lekką wrogością na przybysza gotów sięgnąć po swoją włócznię i jej użyć. Przed "gotów" przecinek. 70. ''- To jest Artur, i dziś zostanie z nami na kolację. Potem urządzimy mały turniej i podejmiemy decyzję czy zostanie, czy nie.'' Bez przecinka po "Artur". 71. ''- Teraz walczymy. Chętnie sprawdzę czy syn wodza jest taki sprawny jak mówią. - rzekł z zapalczywością Conor chwytając za swoją włócznię.'' Mam wrażenie, że Conor chciał użyć trybu rozkazującego, więc powinno być "teraz walczmy". Dodatkowo przecinek przed "czy" "chwytając", bez kropki po "mówią", opis czynności powinien zacząć się od podmiotu, tj. "Conor rzekł z zapalczywością". 72. Maks, który był nieco bardziej rozważny zastanowił się chwilę czy na pewno chce robić sobie za wroga kogoś, kto może wpłynąć na decyzję wodza, który bywa porywczy. Przed "czy" przecinek. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Okej, dobrnęłam do końca! Hurra! XD A tak na poważnie, to cóż... Zauważyłam, że pędzisz z fabułą do przodu, nie skupiając się na ważnych szczegółach (ale na tych nieistotnych już tak ��). Zaczęło się ciekawie, ale potem rozczarowała mnie jednowymiarowość głównego bohatera. W ogóle brakuje opisu przemyśleń, emocji... Nie wiem, może po prostu jestem przewrażliwiona. Nie powiem, że opowiadanie jest złe, bo nie jest. Ale jest tu niestety masa błędów do naprawienia. I pewnie Cię to zaskoczy, ale w większości leży interpunkcja :3 Też nie jestem mistrzem w tej dziedzinie, lubię stawiać dużo przecinków, nie zawsze tam, gdzie powinnam, ale Ty popełniasz podstawowe byki w zapisie dialogów. Mam jednak nadzieję, że podesłany link to zniweluje :) A co do głównego bohatera. Cóż, nie darzę go szczególną sympatią, takie standardowe bożyszcze nastolatek z powieści romantycznych - super-wysportowany, niedostępny, chłodny, z niewygodną (ale bujną!) przeszłością, wzorcowy badboy... No, mam nadzieję, że w dalszych rozdziałach pozytywnie mnie zaskoczy. No i radzę przemyśleć niektóre sceny (na przykład z tymi wilkami. Opisałeś to tak, jakby zarzucił sobie na plecy związane króliki XD Dobrze czasem dopracować szczegóły ;)) Ach, no to co? Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć Ci więcej weny i czasu, żeby wszystko dobrze rozplanować :) Mam nadzieję, że nie dobiłam Cię tym zbytnio. Tak jak obiecałam, komentarz jest równie obszerny, co opublikowany fragment. Starałam się podejść do pracy rzetelnie. Jednak sam dobrze wiesz, że tekst jest długawy, więc wybacz mi ewentualne byki. Też jestem tylko człowiekiem XD Cześć. :D